Quand un chien ne veut pas prendre son bain
by Ciel-kun
Summary: Akamaru ne veut pas prendre son bain , pour se faire il a besoin que son maitre soit assez distrait pour oublier. Et quoi de mieux que la jeune fille qui occupe l'esprit de Kiba pour le distraire...


disclaimers : les persos ne sont pas a moi ^^

note: voila ma deuxieme fic!

(1) pour plus de comprehension lire "La saison des amours "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata parcourait la ville d'un air triste. Elle savait que "ça" devait bien arriver, elle avait d'ailleurs été la premiere a s'en rendre compte ,suivit de pres par Sakura , car elle observait Naruto de loin depuis assez lontemps pour deviner ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais elle

avait remarqué que Naruto aimait Sasuke. D'ailleurs elle eu la confirmation de ses doutes apres les competition (1) quand leur relation fut officialisée .

Hinata soupira mais elle n'eut que le temps de voir une boule de poils d'un blanc sale avant de tomber a terre sous le poid de cet enorme chien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"-Akamaru! Reviens ici, salete de chien ! Cria Kiba , lui qui d'habitude est super flemmard, il bouge son cul uniquement a l'heure de bain et ça rien que pour fuir!! "pesta interieurement le brun.

A un coin de rue il aperçue son chien de loin, puis il se rendit compte que celui ci ecrasait quelqu'un. Kiba redoubla de vitesse pour aider la personne , la plaignant car il savait mieux que personne combien son chien etait lourd . Quand il tira Akamaru en arriere il s'apperçue que celui ci s'etait ecrasé sur sa camarade de classe Hinata Hyuga. Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux se fixerent sur ceux de kiba quand celui ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Mais , Kiba , qui etait en pleine croissance, mesura mal sa force et la pauvre Hinata fut literalement projetée dans les bras musclés de son voisin de bureau entrainant un rougissement incontrolé sur le visage d'Hinata.

Rougissement que Kiba remarqua mais s'en y faire attention , pensant distraitement que la jeune fille etait vraiment mince et jolie . Quand il se redit compte de ses pensées ainsi que de sa main qui se baladait sur la taille d'Hinata , il la retira prestement rougissant presque autant que son amie.

Hinata se mit a begueyer un remerciement mais un aboiement les sortir de leurs pensées génées . Akamaru remua la queue , comme pour jouer, et s'elança comme un boulet dans la ruelle bousculant plein de gens au passage.

"-Merde!!

.... Je....Je peux... t'aider si tu veux," dit Hinata a un Kiba ,passablement enervé ,avec un magnifique sourire. Kiba en oublia meme de repondre , la bouche ouverte , comme un abruti . Le regard inquiet d'Hinata lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il acquieça

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'intelligence n'avait jamais ete le fort de Kiba inuzuka, il fallait l'avouer cependant il ete assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille lui plaiser enormement mais celle ci ete deja amoureuse de Naruto depuis longtemps. Il pensait donc n'avoir aucune chance.

Pendant qu'ils couraient cotes a cotes , la distance que les separait d'Akamaru faiblissait , et alors qu'ils passait devant un bar et une librairie , Kiba se rendit compte qu'ils ete revenus devant sa maison et que le chien n'etait qu'a quelques metres . Il fit un signe a hinata et celle ci hocha de la tete.

"- Maintenant !!!" hurla le brun en se jetant sur son chien . Il vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Hinata faisait de meme. Ils plaquérent Akamaru au sol et le porterent dans le jardin de la famille Inuzuka . Là, Kiba demanda a Hinata de le tenir pendant qu'il allumait le robinet mais la faible fille lacha le fauve et celui ci se jeta sur le tuyau qui commencait a cracher un fin filet d'eau . Il prit entre ses dents le tuyau qui s'agitait comme un serpent sous la pression de l'eau , arrosant copieusement nos deux tourtereaux .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant que Akamaru jouait avec le tuyau nos deux amis s'etait refugiés , degoulinant ,dans le hall de la maison Inuzuka ,apparement vide.

Ils se regarderent et eclaterent de rire sous le comique de la situation. C'etait la premiere fois que Kiba entendait Hinata rire , rire vraiment , pas ces gloussement discret , non .. un vrai rire. Elle avait un beau rire, tres cristalin pensa Kiba en la regardant avec tendresse . Hinata s'en rendit compte car elle detourna la tete en rougissant violement .

Kiba se rendit compte qu'ils inondait le plancher et que Hinata grelottait de froid , il lui proposa donc de prendre une douche pendant que lui netoiyerait le hall et lui chercherai des vetements. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec un frisson pendant que Kiba lui montra la salle de bain .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pensa Hinata , sous l'eau chaude de la poire de douche , il n'y a pas si longtemps j'etais amoureuse de Naruto et maintenant voila que Kiba m'attire .... Suis je vraiment aussi superficielle ? Est ce que je l'aime vraiment ou est ce que je suis juste en manque d'amour? " Hinata soupira . Elle soupirait vraiment trop en ce moment ....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- voyons ... des vetements... Ou pourrais je trouver des vetements ? "

Voila le dilemne qui habitait Kiba pendant que Hinata etait sous la douche . Il s'etait interdit de penser ou etait Hinata ni de quoi etait t'elle vetu en ce moment car sinon il risquerai de lui aussi prendre une douche mais froide. Pour les vetement il avait deja pensé a sa soeur ainé mais celle ci n'avait pas vraiment de vetement ... decent . Et puis de toute facon il ne pouvait pas donner des vetement de sa soeur a Hinata car ça risquerai de bailler a la poitrine ... Il se cogna la tete contre le mur dés qu'il eu ces pensées perverse .

Finallement il lui trouva de quoi se changer , fermant les yeux et priant que sa soeur n'apprenne pas qu'il etait rentré dans sa chambre pour lui piquer des sous vetements. Ce passage de la recherche fut le plus difficile car Kiba s'etait decidé a fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir de penser perverse,imaginer de quelle couleur serait le petite culotte que Hinata mettrait nottament.

Il deposa les vetement devant la porte a laquelle il toqua pour en informer Hinata puis il s'assit sur un fauteil et vit bientot un bras nu passer par l'entrebaillement de la porte et chiper rapidement le paquet de vetement.

Kiba se cogna la tete encore une fois tandis qu'Hinata sortait de la salle d'eau .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain en tirant nerveusement le bas du t-shirt de Kiba ,celui ci n'ayant pas trouver de t-shirt a la taille d'hinata dans les affaires de sa soeur.

Il la conduisit dans la cuisine et lui servit a boire. Hinata se rapprocha de la fenetre de la cuisine devant laquelle Kiba avait fermement fermer les yeux et se rendit compte que la fenetre donner sur le jardin ou ce qu'il en restait...

Hinata compris que Kiba avait fermé les yeux intentionnellement pour eviter de regarder son jardin et elle pouffa a cette idée . Kiba arrivait toujours a la surprendre . Elle s'etait bien rendu compte des efforts du brun pour lui trouver des vetements a la bonne tailles , et combien il avait ete gentil avec elle durant la journée. Elle etait contente....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba regardait Hinata fixement . Elle regardait le jardin avec un air heureux, amoureuse..... Elle devait surement penser a un moment qu'elle avait passer avec Naruto.....

Ne se controlant plus, il avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras faisant du meme coup tomber le verre qu'Hinata tenait a la main. Celui ci se brisa en mille morceaux scintillant et rependit la boisson sur le sol .

Hinata ete trop surprise pour bouger mais quand le verre se brisa elle eu un sursaut, les faisant tout les deux basculer sur le canapé . Hinata se retrouva donc sous Kiba , elle pouvait sentir les battements de coeur precipités de Kiba , s'harmonisant aux siens , tellement ils ete proche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Kiba se rendit compte de leur position sur le canapé ,il s'ecarta brusquement mais Hinata le retint , toute aussi surprise que lui par se geste .

"-Euh... Ki....Kiba," begueya t elle en rougissant .

Kiba ne reflechit meme pas , et il l'embrassa . Hinata fut surprise et ne repondit pas au baiser , ce qui deçu grandement Kiba pensant que celle ci ne l'aimait pas .

"- je suis desolé Hinata , cela ne se reproduira plus, dit il en se relevant mais pour la seconde fois Hinata le retint et rougis encore plus sous le regard etonné mais resigné du brun

Moi aussi .. je t'aime.... Mais comme c'est le .... le premier ... Je ne ... sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre ..."

C'est completement ebahie mais heureux que celui lui repondit avec un sourire beat:

"T'inquiete , on a tout notre temps pour apprendre ... ensemble ..."

Sur ces belles paroles , il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci elle y repondit tout en pensant qu'elle l'aimait un point c'est tout ....

"-Mais ... et Naruto alors ? Demanda le brun en relevant la tete et fronçant les sourcils."

Hinata soupira , Kiba avait le talent pour casser toute une ambiance romantique en une seule phrase.

"- C'est fini..... je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.....

-ah ...ok . "

Et il recommença a l'embrasser .

En tout cas Hinata etait sure d'une chose: elle n'avait pas finie de soupirer si elle restait avec le brun.... Maintenant qu'un de ses problemes etait resolue un autre se profilait a l'horizon: Est ce qu'on s'habitue a soupirer a force ? Parce que tel que c'etait parti autant prendre l'habitude des maintenant .....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Voila ma deuxieme fic ! J'accepte toute les review meme les critiques car celle ci m'aide a m'ameliorer^^


End file.
